That Dork
by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: Dan and Phil are stressed, whether they show it or not. After a Youtube meeting tempers fly and the pair need to cool down before they can get back to being them. Or the one where Dan and Phil can't send a night apart, no matter if they just had a fight.


That Dork

Word Count: 2,898

Type: Angst with Fluff, Fluff, Angst With Happy Ending, Arguments, Making Up, Hurt!Dan, Hurt!Phil, Established Relationship

Summary: Dan and Phil are stressed, whether they show it or not. After a Youtube meeting tempers fly and the pair need to cool down before they can get back to being them.

Or the one where Dan and Phil can't send a night apart, no matter if they just had a fight.

"Look Phil it's not that I'm upset, it's just-" Dan starts in an exasperated tone. It had been a long day, hell a long _week_ , for the pair. Both of their fuses are at wit's end, only a small spark had set them off. Dan, in all honesty, is just tired and not thinking well enough to know that now is definitely not the time for this conversation. On top of that, there is no need for this conversation in the first place in all actuality. He knows Phil didn't mean anything by it, but it still stung and he was still upset over it, regardless of the rational thoughts swirling through his brain.

"No, don't 'it's just' me, Dan." Phil cuts Dan off, snapping after hearing Dan about to accuse him of something. He gives Dan a harsh glare from across the kitchen, leaning against to the counter after they came in from their meeting at YouTube to have something for dinner. Phil's arms are flying around, a sure sign he's angry as Dan stands in the door way with a surprised, yet furious, look painted across his face. "You do this every god damn time you get upset! You always go and blame me!" He exclaims. "It's never your fault, it's always mine and I'm sick of it!" Phil's glowering at Dan. Though Dan is hurt at Phil yelling at him, he's not going to drop this. After all, Dan really isn't angry over it, well, he wasn't.

"Yeah?" Dan's sarcastic questions silencing through the air, punctuated with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you think I'm sick of you flirting with people in front of me!?" Dan yells, letting the reason he was upset finally show through, after all Phil had only asked why he was upset, not really knowing why. But Dan refused to acknowledge the fact that Phil was most likely not flirting, though the girl at the meeting seemed to be thinking he was.

"What are you even talking about Dan!" Phil yells back, a proper upgrade in the volume in which they are speaking. Phil's eyebrows are furrowed in confusion as he looks at his boyfriend's flaming red face. He was dumb struck at the accusation, not knowing where it had come from. Dan's always been prone to bouts of jealousy, jealous of others talking to Phil or flirting with him, but he had never accused Phil of flirting back. He doesn't even know what Dan's talking about, he hasn't flirted with anyone nor has anyone flirted with him at all today.

"I'm talking about the short red head from after the meeting that was hanging all over you!" Okay, so maybe that was a slight exaggeration on Dan's part, but she did hug Phil and Phil hugged back and spoke to her in front of Dan like Dan didn't even exist. The girl, in mention, didn't even spare him a glance as she gushed over Phil and twirled her hair around her finger. It made Dan angry, but more than that it made him feel rejected. But not from the girl, no he didn't give two flying fucks about her, but from Phil. He hadn't tried to include him at all, only increasing Dan's anger, but not only that, he had flirted back. IN FRONT OF HIM! "All 'Oh that shirt goes really well with your eyes' or the 'hahaha that was so funny!'!" He mocked in a female tone. Phil, however, didn't find this conversation very amusing once he figured out what Dan meant. That girl, Dana, was just friendly and meant nothing by it. Even if she did want something out of that conversation, Phil isn't interested. He has Dan.

"Are you delusional, Dan?" He exclaimed, then laughed bitterly even though the situation was not at all funny. He was so shocked that his boyfriend of six and a half years thought he flirted with someone else. It hurt Phil to know that Dan didn't trust him, didn't think that Phil would be loyal. Needless to say, Phil's pissed after this revolution.

"No, because then you flirted back with your 'Oh your hair looks really nice' or how about 'your eyes are so cool looking!'. You didn't even try to include me in the conversation! It was like you forgot I existed! And you did that in front of my face Phil!" Dan yelled, eyes becoming almost black with anger and jealousy.

"Are you saying I was intentionally flirting with her? Like you think I would do that to you?" Phil asks incredulously, yelling in anger but with the quiet burn of hurt. How could Dan say that to him? Doesn't Dan know that Phil would never do that to him, or anyone for that matter? He's no cheater, especially with how much he's head over heels for Dan, for that past six, almost seven, years.

"YOU DID DO THAT TO ME!" Dan exclaims. Face now fire red and eyes clouded with a film of tears and the blaze of anger. His hands were clenched in fists at his sides, his arms and neck tense as he grit his teeth to keep from spluttering hurtful words at Phil that he knew had no merit behind them, but would still without a doubt be devastating to hear for Phil.

Phil shakes his head, dejected. He's hurt and disappointed that Dan doesn't trust Phil's love for him, hurt that Dan accused him of such a thing. He's fuming with angry due to Dan's jealousy. Although Phil wants to settle this, deep down he really does, he can't think of anything but the pain he's feeling deep seeded in his chest at the moment. "I can't deal with this right now." He mutters in a flat, empty tone looking away from Dan.

Dan's still stood in the doorway, leaning more into the hallway almost as if trying to lean away from the situation. At Phil's words he stills and jerks his head up to look towards Phil with eyes filled with hurt and confusion. A part of Dan is almost _scared_ by Phil's proclamation, while another part of Dan is bitter. Of course Phil won't talk to him about this situation. He never has in the past, not that Dan has ever taken it so far as to accuse Phil of flirting. However the point stands that Phil never cares much to talk about how Dan feels about Phil talking with people that are clearly trying to get into his pants. Dan's so tired of Phil disregarding his feeling of being scared and vulnerable within this seven year relationship. Dan knows what typically happens after being with someone for so long and he dreads the prospect of that happening to them. So, Dan scoffs and mutters a "have fun sleeping alone tonight" to Phil before turning away and heading towards his old room, feeling angry and scared, but most of all lonely. He yanks open the door, feeling stupid for caring about something so minuscule, though Dan would never admit that out loud, slamming the door behind him. He hears Phil curse loudly from the kitchen but he doesn't give a shit because this is all mostly Phil's fault. If he hadn't flirted back or even looked so joyous about her comments Dan wouldn't have said a single thing. But he had, so Dan did say something. Phil had no right to be upset with Dan for feeling vulnerable. It's been seven years of bliss, and it feels like that part of a movie were everything is going too well and the ball is about to drop.

Dan slid down the back of the door, losing his false sense of confidence and strength, now only feeling hurt and pathetic. Soon he felt tears streaming down his face, his breaths stuttering and hiccuping with clogged tears that can't seem to get out of his ducts fast enough. Distantly, Dan heard a slam of the office door. He hiccups harder whilst tears stream down his face. He always hates fighting with Phil because he knows that it always hurts them both in a way nothing else can. But he was upset and too tired to think about the situation at hand, to think about the way his heart was sinking to his stomach it had become so heavy. Therefore he opted to wait for Phil to come and apologize or talk it out as he always did.

After a long while of Dan waiting, the tears had stopped and his anger was gone. After all that he just wanted Phil to come and cuddle with him. He was feeling so vulnerable and raw with emotions like he had back at the very beginning of their relationship. Back when he was concerned he wasn't good enough to be with someone as kind as Phil, when everyone threatened to take Phil away in Dan's mind. But he could still feel the tense air that hung dense around him, still hear the angry typing of the office keyboard. Phil wasn't over this. Dan's lip quivered at the thought that Phil might actually be done with him and his antics enough to legitimately leave him. Pushing away his dark thoughts, Dan decided to lay in the bed and play on his computer until he felt Phil had calmed down enough, logic overcoming his emotions and thoughts. Though Dan was no longer angry, he was still upset that Phil disregarded his feelings about this kind of thing once again.

Dan pulled up his laptop and went searching in his folders a bit. Clearing out what he didn't want any more or didn't need. Hours passed like this and it turned to three in the morning when he heard footsteps coming this way. He paused, yanking out his earbuds that weren't playing anything and turned his attention to the closed door leading to the hallway. The footsteps were quiet but heavy. He felt himself wash over in relief at the prospect of him and Phil making up. However, it was short lived as the footsteps traveled into the room beside his and the shut of the door. He heard the bed dip as Phil laid down and the lights switch off as Phil settled down to sleep.

Dan was stunned and hurt. He felt his eyes welling with unshed tears. Though he shouldn't have been surprised, he did tell Phil to sleep alone tonight, however, Phil never has done so in the past because they usually make up before bed time after their arguments. Dan swipes at the tears streaming down his face and blinks the salty droplets away, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to stop them from falling. Breathing in deeply, Dan tries to calm down. He shouldn't be so worked up over this. Couples fight. It's a natural part of a relationship that every couple goes through at one time or another. He and Phil just rarely fought like this. A few minutes pass with Dan trying to explain to himself that fighting is part of a healthy relationship before Dan calms down a bit. He already knows that he will not be able to sleep without the presence of a warm cuddly body next to him, but he thinks that if he exhausted himself than he might fall asleep that night. Now, Dan realizes this isn't healthy to cope in this way but he rationalizes that tomorrow they can work it out when they are more level headed. Besides, Dan doesn't want to wake up Phil if he already is fast asleep because than Phil will just be even angrier. So in an attempt to exhaust himself, he decides to continue to look through his mess of a laptop. After another hour or so of mindless cleaning, he stumbles across a folder that he remembers from the other times he and Phil had fought back in 2012 specifically, and smiles slightly, despite the tears that resurface at the thought of Phil.

The folder is one Phil doesn't know still existence, but one that Dan holds close to his heart. It's traveled laptop to laptop throughout the years, and been utilized whenever Dan is in desperate need of the comfort that is Phil, whether Phil is with his family and Dan misses him or after one of their fights. He'd forgotten about the folder due to the fact their fights as of late have been silly and ended no more than an hour later. The thought makes Dan frown and shiver in guilt at the argument he started, which in truth had no purpose and only served to upset both of them.

Pushing aside the feelings of guilt and remorse, he opens the file folder. In the folder, which is hidden deep on his laptop, are the outtakes, completely raw and unedited from all the pinof videos and the AmazingDan videos. Even more recently additions have been added from collabs and gaming channel videos, of which include laughter, kisses, jump scares, and cuddles that all had to be edited out of the published video. Dan's eyes feel wet once more as the thumb nails show smiles, laughs, and kisses. Sighing dejectedly he presses play on the first pinof outtakes video wanting to feel loved for just a minute, wanting to pretend the pair weren't fighting and they were happy like they were on screen. He sees fetus him and Phil laughing and smiling, cuddling and kissing. He laughs along, even with the tears now cascading down his face. The video soon ends and moves onto the next, and so it goes for another hour or so. By the end he's smiling, even though there are tears streaming down his face, and thinking about how much he loves that dork, thinking about the love he saw Phil looking at him with. It's then he realizes what a huge mistake he's made. He feels his heart sink in remorse as he thinks about how he basically accused Phil that he would cheat on him. He shallows the tears that form a lump in his throat, feeling his smile fade and a heavy weight fall on his shoulders. No wonder Phil was so decanted and pissed off by what Dan had said.

Quickly, almost without thought, he gets out of bed, swinging his legs so quickly that he hears his hips crack. He plants his feet on the floor and closes his laptop and sets it on the floor beside his sock clad feet. He stands with a drawn out sighs after a moment. Shaking his head and huffing out a laugh over how stupid he is when he's stressed and tired. He makes his way over to his door and slowly opens it, trying not to make it creak. He shuffle his feet as he exits the room and shuts the door softly behind him. He silently turns towards their room with a soft smile on his face. His smile grows slightly when he realizes that the door is cracked open a little.

"Phil, you big softy." He mutters fondly under his breath. Even though Phil was upset and very reasonably hurt over what Dan had accused him of, he still wanted Dan to be welcome to come and sleep in bed. Dan pushed the door open slowly, it creaked ever so slightly, causing Phil to stir. The covers moved and shuffled around and then Phil's face poked through, eyes squinting looking towards Dan.

"I'm so so sorry Phil." Dan mutters, voice raw with emotion as he sees the state Phil is in, he looks tired, but heavy with emotion and stress. Phil just looks at Dan with fond sleepy eyes and opens up his cocoon of blankets for Dan to climb under. Dan shuffles over and removes his jeans and shirt quickly before climbing in next to Phil. Phil softly wraps his arms about Dan and pulls him into his chest, resting his head on Dan's shoulder, nuzzling into Dan's neck and breathing in deeply. He'd missed him even though it was less than twenty four hours since they'd last cuddled. Dan took a moment to feel the rise and fall of Phil's chest pressed against his back before breaking the silence in a soft tone. "I was just stressed and tired. I know you'd never be disloyal to me. I'm sorry for saying it and hurting your feelings. That was really shit of me." Dan breaths in deep, feeling the tears drip down his face.

"Shhhh…." Phil presses his lips against the brown curly locks and presses a loving kiss. "It's alright. We'll talk more in the morning. Let's sleep now bear." His breath is even and warm, his arms secure and not going anywhere and the worries and fears Dan possess disappear in an instant. Phil will always love him and he knows that. Phil's everything good about Dan's life and they may have glitches in their relationship, but the main truth always will stand:

"I love you so much." Dan whispers into the darkness, feeling Phil falling slowly into a deep peaceful slumber now that Dan's back in his arms.

"I love you more, Bear." Phil whispers back. Dan smiles softly, letting sleep finally overcome him. His final thought is no matter what, he'll always love and be loved by this wonderful caring dork.


End file.
